


Day 99 - The art of seduction

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [99]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, Slash, Teasing, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>What happens when Sherlock watches John eating ice cream? No, not eating. Licking.</b> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 99 - The art of seduction

What the hell was the man doing?

Sherlock raised his head to throw an annoyed glance in the general direction of the noise, hoping it would make John stop whatever he was doing.

The noise came again. A kind of wet slurping that Sherlock associated with actions John could not perform on himself and it was rather unlikely that he would do them with someone else, in the middle of _their_ living room above all.

So what _was_ he doing?

Since he was distracted anyway, Sherlock put down the magnifier and walked over to the door to peek into the other room.

John was sitting on the sofa, eating ice cream. No, not eating. Licking. And – oh God – sucking. He looked like he was fellating the cone and Sherlock’s cock was instantly jealous.

He stepped closer and John looked up through his lashes, licking his lips. It took all he had, to not just rip his trousers open and _shove_ himself into John’s mouth.

Luckily John had the same idea. The last thing on Sherlock’s mind was ‘John doesn’t even like ice cream’ before strong fingers gripped his hips and wet heat engulfed him and extinguished all thoughts.

Afterwards, when John rose up to kiss him, Sherlock could taste himself on John’s lips, underlined with vanilla and some kind of berry.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'ice cream'. 
> 
> This prompt is from yesterday, so it's actually due in roughly two weeks, but it's funny and porn, so I just decided to antedate. Because it's my brithday today and because I can. :P


End file.
